NGE Season 2: An Untold Story
by J.G. The Gamer
Summary: AU. You requested it. You got it. Season 2's ACC Ivana Kharlamov's unknown story. This is how she grows up, and becomes what she is now in Season 2. CC is appreciated. Flamers are not. STORY MAY BE AXED PENDING CONSIDERATION
1. Ivana Kharlamov

A/N: Okay, I'm going to give this my best shot. I have no idea how good or bad this will be. Try to bear with me, and prepare to embrace a story that in a way is AU, but at the same it could flow almost perfectly with the NGE timeline (God willing my facts are correct). Time to rock!

8 Years before the 3rd Angel

There was a room. You could say it was a conference room. And there were men in suits at a round table. They were obviously discussing something.

"So it's agreed then," said a shady man. He had brown hair, glasses, some facial hair around the lower part of his face, and a look that could scare the hell out of anybody. "The Russian government working with NERV will immediately commence work on Units 09 and 10."

"That is correct Commander Ikari," replied another man. This one was stocky, probably in his sixties, and was almost completely bald. "We in Russia are ready to do our part to help protect the planet." He reveals some documents. "And out of many potential candidates, these two are the best we have."

Gendo Ikari looked at the documents. As he read them over, it was impossible to tell with him as to whether he was impressed with what he saw or not. After a few minutes, he handed the reports back. "Good," he said basically giving his approval of their selected candidates. "When the time comes, perhaps I will call on your pilots to defeat the Angels when they return. This meeting is adjourned." Gendo then got up, and with his bodyguards, he walked out of the room, leaving the Russian suits there to converse amongst each other.

"It is good that Commander Ikari has approved our pilots," said another speaker, also speaking with a Russian accent. This one was a woman, who had long blonde hair, and green eyes, who was clad in a suit as well. She appeared to be in her late thirties.

Another man took his chance to speak. He was vastly tall, well built, and was wearing a military officer's uniform. He had many medals on the chest of his uniform, and had several stripes along the shoulder plating. "Yes. And I am also sure that General Kharlamov will be most pleased and honored that his daughter had approval from Commander Ikari himself to one day be trained to pilot the Evangelion. And General Topolov will feel the same way about his son too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Moscow Russia, 2007

"Ivana, have you practiced your Italian at all today?" a woman with long black hair asked the little girl playing with some toys on the floor. The mother looked like an average housewife with the clothes she was wearing. "If you don't practice, Papa will be disappointed."

The small black haired child shot up. "Yes Mama. I practiced my Italian today. And I also practiced my Japanese and Korean too. So General Papa will be really happy when he comes home."

The mother kneeled down to hug her daughter. "I am sure he will be very proud of you Ivana," she said patting her daughter on the back. "Let's make dinner so he'll have something to eat when he comes home."

"Oh can we have borscht for dinner tonight? Please? Please?" asked Ivana now jumping up and down.

Her mother sighed to herself. "But we just had that last week." But the pleading look in her daughter's eyes beat her. "Okay. You've been a good girl today. Borscht it is then. But after dinner, I want you to work on your Chinese and French, understood?"

"Yes Mama."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long day for the lone occupant of the vehicle driving home. But to him, it was one of the greatest things to have ever happened to him. For General Dimitri Kharlamov, a four star general in the Russian Army, had been told that his six year old daughter had been chosen to pilot of the Evangelion Units that Russia was going to begin building very soon. And that would mean more funding for the country, and more money could be made with private contractors that would seek investing in the country.

Being in a military family, he expected Ivana to take on a career of some type in terms of serving the country. In two years, he planned on getting her to start her training in terms of martial arts. Since she knew women were physically weaker than men, he hoped he could make her strong enough that men would be weaker than her. At that thought, he allowed himself a smile. And when she was ten, he hoped she could start training with the KGB as a child agent. A friend of his worked for the KGB, and liked the idea of training child agents, as it would give them more experience and training for when it came time for the actual thing. And so she could manage herself almost anywhere in the world, he had language teachers come over to school her in different languages. On top of Russian, she knew fluent English and Japanese, and was learning French, Italian, Chinese, Korean, and Spanish. He sure was proud of her. She would probably end up being more successful than he was someday.

Before he knew it, he was home. It was a decent sized house. With the rank he had, he could have easily afforded a larger house. But he was wise with his money. He didn't have a large family, so it was not necessary have a large house. And he could use the extra money to pay for his daughter's education and her future training.

Dimitri got out of his car and walked up to the door. Once he unlocked the door, he walked inside to see his family, the only thing more important to him than his entire country.

"I'm home!" he yelled into the house.

"Mama! Papa's home!" he could also hear Ivana yelling from somewhere in the house. Turns out she emerged from the kitchen. "Papa!" she called out running into his arms.

"Ah there's my little trooper," said Dimitri picking her up and placing her on his shoulders.

45 minutes later

"So how did work go today dear?" asked Dimitri's wife. The three of them were sitting at the table eating borscht for dinner like Ivana wanted them to. They were curious as to how the day went knowing that big officials from Japan were there today. "What did the officials from Japan say?"

"Well I have great news to tell you Fayina," said Dimitri. "And even greater news for you Ivana. Do you two remember when I told you about the giant robots that NERV is building?"

"Yeah! The robots!" exclaimed Ivana.

Fayina was curious too. "Yes. What about the robots? Did they finally find a pilot?"

"Yes we finally have pilots for the robots. He looked at Ivana. "Ivana, you have been chosen to be a pilot of one of those robots."

A/N: Finally got this one off the ground! I would have made it longer, but I decided to keep it short for a few reasons. One is to warm you readers up to this story, and see if you'd like to see more. Second is that if I made any mistakes, I can correct them quickly so as I don't have to overhaul the whole chapter.

A/O/N: Just so you know, the main character is Ivana Kharlamov, an ACC from my Season 2 fic. Some of you wanted to know more about her. This is her story. And yes, this is a darkfic, despite how happy things are at first.

A/O/O/N: If I made any blunders, PLEASE tell me where I went wrong. Constructive criticism is appreciated this time, knowing my usual stance on such a matter.


	2. The Training Begins

A/N: Well I think it's safe to say overall that I got a fairly warm welcome for my new fic which I cannot pronounce, write or spell. That's why it's been renamed. Well, bear with me once more as we move into the next chapter. You can also safely assume they are speaking in Russian at the moment. I'll switch over to italics should another language be used.

2 years later

"Will this be fun Daddy?"

"I think you will find this fun sweetheart. This will be a good change of pace from your studies. One must also train their body as well as their mind."

General Dimitri Kharlamov was driving his eight-year-old Ivana to the NERV facility in Moscow, Russia. A friend of his was setting up a martial arts training program for the chosen EVA pilots, which was his daughter Ivana, and this other boy that they would meet when they arrived there.

Once they arrived at the NERV HQ, they got out of the car and began to proceed to the NERV base. However, to be granted access into such a facility such as NERV, only people with certified identification could be allowed inside. Dimitri took out his ID card and swiped through the scanner. It accepted him and granted him and Ivana access.

As she followed her father deeper into the base, she took a look around to see what was so special about this place. It didn't seem that special to her at all. Plain walls, plain floors, and a few rooms here and there. But the building was big though, so she wasn't able to do a lot of looking as she followed her father into the building.

Curious as to where she was going to be learning her martial arts, she asked a question, "Daddy? Where is this place? Are we almost there?"

Her father kept walking so as not to waste time, but still gave her a warmhearted response. "Don't worry. We're almost there. This is just a large building. Lots of things go on down here, so that's why we had to make this place huge. It's also where we're building the giant robot that you get to have one day."

"Yay!" said a cheery Ivana as she continued to follow her father deeper into the top secret base.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deeper within the NERV Base

It had been two long years of working out deals and contracts with the necessary people, but Commander Yakov Golotichesk was proud with his final results. He finally landed contracts with certain people who were willing to assist in construction of Russia's very own Evangelion Units. Golotichesk was placed in charge by Gendo Ikari himself to build Evangelion Units 09 and 10, to combat these beings know only as the Angels.

Golotichesk wasn't actually an old man himself, but by the white hair, and the creases and wrinkles on his face, he looked about ten or twenty years older than his forty-nine year old body showed. He was generally seen as a good commander by his subordinates and his superiors, especially during the conflicts with Chechnya. He was tough when he needed to be tough, and could sympathize when times called for that.

He could also pride himself on selecting two well chosen candidates to pilot the Evangelions too. Feeling proud for making such a decision, he called up their profiles on his computer screen to read their information

Ivana Kharlamov

Age: 8

Sex: Female

DOB: March 23, 2000

Ivana was the first pilot chosen by Moscow's NERV to pilot Evangelion Unit 09. She is also the daughter of well known Four Star General Dimitri Kharlamov. She is extremely well educated for her age, as she is currently working on earning a high school diploma as well as the knowledge of several different languages at her disposal. Ivana was very optimistic about piloting the Evangelion on top of knowing the tasks and responsibilities that come with such a burden. Soon, she will be undergoing martial arts training in the art of the Russian Commando. Determining how that turns out, she may also undergo training to be one of the first child KGB operatives.

Ah, one of two children that would soon become the very pride of Russia. Commander Golotichesk then examined the next profile he called up.

Vladimir Topolov

Age: 8

Sex: Male

DOB: August 15, 2000

Vladimir was the second pilot chosen by Moscow's NERV. Being such, he was the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit 10. He is the son of Four Star General Boris Topolov. He is currently receiving his education at South Moscow Elementary School and is currently in the third grade. He has knowledge of both Russian and Japanese, and is smarter than the average third grader at his school. Unlike Ivana, Vladimir was rather reluctant about piloting an Evangelion. Also, he is scheduled to receive Russian Commando martial arts training very soon and will also be trained by the KGB in two years.

Yes, Golotichesk knew he was definitely ahead of the other countries in terms of finding EVA pilots, and on pace with Germany whom was building Unit 02 , and also knew of the impending danger of the Angels. Canada was hopelessly behind with construction of Unit 05, because they mostly rejected the use of military tactics on a global scale. Britain was somewhat trying to keep up, but had difficulty finding a pilot for Unit 07. China, had too many candidates to choose from to pilot Units 06 and 08, and was discussing something like sending one of their Evangelion Units to Australia. And what shocked him the most was Japan, who had the prototype models: Unit 00 and Unit 01, had chosen no pilots. Rumour had it that there was a pilot chosen for Unit 00, but that was still a mystery to him indeed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training Room

"We're here!" declared Dimitri.

"Yay!" said an excited Ivana. "I'm gonna learn kung fu!"

"So that's your little trooper huh Dimitri?" called out a voice with a not so thick accent.

Dimitri turned towards the direction of the voice. The voice's owner was also a well built man like himself; he also had brown hair and brown eyes, and a scar below his left eye. There was a boy standing next to him and shared his father's features, minus the scar.

"Ah she's my trooper alright. I'm guessing that's Vladimir standing next to you Boris?"

"He sure is. He's a shy one alright, but when it comes down to it, he can do anything, right son?"

"Uhh, yes Father," the boy replied.

"Ivana, allow me to introduce you to General Boris Topolov and Vladimir Topolov," said Dimitri.

Ivana went and shook both of their hands. "Pleased to meet you General. And the same to you Vladimir."

"A p-p-p-pleasure to meet y-you too," replied Vladimir.

Ivana put her hands on her hips. "Why do you stutter like that? I'm not scary. And I'm sure Daddy isn't scary either."

"I d-don't know."

"Well we'll have to work on that," declared Ivana. "We don't want that to happen when we fight the bad guys now do we?"

"Okay," muttered Vladimir.

"There we go," said Ivana clapping her hands. "I'm gonna teach you not to stutter okay?"

Boris couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Wow Dimitri, that's quite the girl you raised there. He's stopped stuttering already."

"That's my Ivana," said Dimitri proudly. "So when is Sergei getting here? I'm sure they'll want to get started as soon as possible."

Boris checked his watch. "He should be here just about anytime. Maybe he's running late." But as he looked through the far door of the large room, another man walked into the room. He seemed a lot younger than the two four star generals by about ten years judging by his looks and his walk.

"Ah so these two are the chosen EVA pilots," said the man who had just walked in. He had blonde shaven hair, and bright blue eyes, and they clearly complimented the smile he had on his face.

"Yes they are Sergei," answered Dimitri as if he knew the man. He then motioned to Ivana. "Ivana, this is Sergei Berezov, your martial arts instructor."

Ivana went up and shook Sergei's hand like she did with Boris. Then she called out to Vladimir who was standing behind Boris and seemed quite nervous. "Come on Vladdy, shake the nice man's hand!" she said, already giving her teammate his nickname.

Sergei took a moment to observe the two kids after Ivana had Vladimir shake his hand. Ivana seemed like an overexcited but very obedient child. And Vladimir seemed to be very shy and timid. "Okay kids, we'll get started shortly. I just got to write a few things down first. Oh Boris and Dimitri, if you want, you can watch to get an idea of what this class will be like."

And so Dimitri watched as his daughter and her teammate began their training. There likely wouldn't be much to watch today, other than learning some of the basic stretches, and a few basic moves. But at the same time, just the fact that he was there watching as Sergei instructed his daughter in a few basic moves, that alone would inspire her daughter to be the best she could possibly be, just as Boris was inspiring Vladimir to be his best. It looked like the world had hope after all for when it came time to fight the Angels whenever Gendo Ikari said they would return.

And as Ivana and Vladimir trained with Sergei, they improved more with each passing day. They learned to focus, they learned may techniques, learned to apply physical strength with quick movements, they learned discipline, and meditation over the next two years.

Within those two years, Ivana was also studying to get a high school diploma. She had passed the entry exam, making her the youngest student ever to study for such courses. But since she had to dedicate a lot of her time to her martial arts training and preparations for training to activate the Evangelions, she did much of her workload while at home. When she would come to classes, which she did on occasions, the other students, who were teenagers, were stunned by the fact that some of them were being outsmarted by a grade school kid. And due to her knowledge in martial arts, nobody dared pick on her either. That was also bolstered from the knowledge that she was also working out at ten years old.

But despite her tough-girl reputation, she was still Daddy's "trooper".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Dark Room

There was this dark room. Where this place was… no one knew. Suddenly, a few monoliths lit up around the room. One was labeled SEELE 01. Another was labeled SEELE 04. And the third one was labeled SEELE 10. The monoliths were on "Sound Only", so nobody could see who was speaking.

"Ah, you have decided to show today," said SEELE 01.

"I apologize," replied SEELE 10. "I had some business to deal with and that is why I was running late."

SEELE 04 came into the discussion. "Business? Do you have no regard for our priorities? Our mission? Do you realize what would happen if our scenario were to fail?

"I understand. But I need to come off as more friendly to the Russian people so as to gain their trust. They have their own inner circle, and membership into that inner circle is only given to certain, one of which needs to be me," answered SEELE 10.

SEELE 04 had a question. "How will this affect our scenario?"

"If all goes as planned, this will not negatively affect the scenario at all. In fact, this scheme should help bolster our plans for our scenario to succeed should Gendo Ikari dare to defy us."

"Good. But be cautious. Yakov Golotichesk is nobody's fool by any means. If he finds out there is a problem, and discovers that we are the cause of it, it will rally more people behind Gendo Ikari. Our scenario must go through as planned for humanity's salvation," finished SEELE 01. "We're done here."

The lights on the monoliths vanished.

A/N: And there's the second chapter. This theme mostly focused on Ivana's physical training. Next chapter will be her training to use Evangelion Unit 09. Man, it sure is hard coming up ideas on my own with less things to branch off of. If anyone has any ideas that they would like to suggest, such as plot devices or side-characters, I am listening. Until Chapter 3, be cool!


End file.
